The present embodiments relate to wireless transmission for a medical device.
With a medical diagnostic or therapy system, one or a number of medical devices are usually provided to treat a patient. The medical devices are operated by a control unit. For example, the device may be an x-ray diagnosis device or other device for medical purposes. For the doctor or the operating personal, it is often necessary to be able to operate the device from different spatial positions. Some of the devices have a remote control unit. To prevent damage from occurring as a result of the connecting cable between the remote control unit and the device, the control signals may be transmitted wirelessly. The control signals may be transmitted using infrared signals or radio signals.
The wireless transmission of control signals is reliably guaranteed within a defined region, for example, within an examination room. With the use of infrared signals, the transmission of the control signals through objects disposed between the infrared transmitter and the infrared receiver is prevented. Even with radio signals, the transmit signals can be negatively affected through objects disposed between the transmitter and receivers, since the transmission power may only be set up for limited coverage. An unintended actuation of the remote control unit, when the remote control unit is located outside the examination room, for instance, should not result in the device being operated. This is ensured with the use of infrared transmitters. When radio signals are used, an attempt is made to achieve this by limiting the transmit power. Limiting the transmit power can result in functional impairments also occurring within the room.
Measures of this type are not sufficient to ensure a safe and reliable operation and to exclude malfunctions. Wired operation continues to be employed for safety-critical operating functions.
WO 00/17737 A1 discloses a mobile control device for undertaking locally different control functions in the household. The device uses all acceleration sensor, for example, as a relative local sensor, to determine a current actual position of the control device, and to provide context-sensitive control information as a function of the actual position as well as to transmit context-sensitive control commands in a wireless fashion.
EP 1 429 217 A2 discloses a processing, measuring or transportation station. The station can be controlled wirelessly by a mobile control panel. The station includes a local connection facility that only allows the station to be controlled by the control panel when in an activated state. The local connection facility is activated when the signal emitted by the control panel is received with minimal signal strength by a receiver of the station.
EP 0 801 342 A2 discloses a user interface with a mobile data processing system. A geographic position of the data processing system is determined by acceleration sensors. One of these corresponding user environments is selected with the aid of the position determined and activated on the data processing system. The user interface is intended in particular for use in the medical field.